


Like Fire

by ThirstyBookworm



Series: The Carmine Tiefling [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crying After Sex, F/M, First Time, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Tails, Vaginal Sex, am i doing this tagging thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyBookworm/pseuds/ThirstyBookworm
Summary: Sometimes you just want to write some fun smut. Backstory related encounter for my D&D Tiefling character. Why? Because his story is fun to write and this quarantine is heckin boring so let's see how interesting I can make things. Sort of a writing experiment for myself...
Relationships: Muzan/Emeline
Series: The Carmine Tiefling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710763
Kudos: 1





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First time home in years and do you spend it with your parents who thought you were dead? Nah, it's with the one you'd been missing the most that whole time.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined it many times. Being in captivity one tends to escape into the imagination. As Emeline traced the numerous scars on his back, her touch felt like fire under his skin. Reaching deep inside and stoking the flames of passion that had slowly been building since the first moment he saw her that night. He felt the trembling in her fingers and when he turned to look at her the expression on her crying face sent a small pang through his heart. He gently grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. “How did you get through it? How could you endure such pain?” He felt his eyes burning as tears began to form at the corners, “It was difficult….and I almost didn’t.” He heard her breath hitch at that. “There were times where I thought 'This is it, I'm going to die here' and others where I thought it would be better to end things myself rather than continue to suffer. But before I could I would think of you, and my family, and how I couldn’t bear it if I never got to see you one last time.” 

Emeline pulled back to meet his gaze. She lifted a hand to his cheek, brushing at the wet trail there. He continued in a low voice, “I endured it all with the hope that I would one day be able to escape and come back here to find you and my parents safe and well. And I am so, so happy that you are-”. His voice broke and the hand she had placed on his cheek shifted behind his head as she pulled him into a kiss. It started out sweet and tender but soon turned desperate as they both tried to make up for the years of separation and longing. That internal flame roared to an inferno as he felt her hands roaming across his chest, down his back, lower. He felt his breeches grow uncomfortably tight as his arousal grew. She gasped as his hands slipped under her shirt, exploring the familiar but slightly fuller curves of her body. “Oh Muzan,” she breathed “I’ve missed you so much” 

"It's been so long, you've been alone all this time?" He murmured as he gently lifted off her shirt. "There hasn't been anyone else. I just…. couldn't." Her hands wandered towards the front of his hips, hesitant at first, but changed to eagerness as she felt the hardness through his pants. He groaned as she caressed it, exploring and tracing the outline of his cock. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," He said, his voice rough. 

He had seen her without her top before, but that was many years ago and her breasts were softer and fuller than what he remembered. He teased and pulled at them, enjoying the way her breath hitched when he would lightly pinch one of her nipples. She gasped once more as he kissed a trail down her neck until he arrived at one of them, hardened and sensitive from his teasing. 

Emeline moaned as small waves coursed through her like tiny shocks of electricity that went from her breasts to somewhere below her navel whenever his tongue would flick at them. At some point (she didn't remember when) he had laid her on her back as he continued to massage and tease her breasts. She knew he had fangs, but they had never frightened her, and they only added to the thrill she felt now as he gently bit at her skin. Sharp points lightly scraping and sending shivers down her spine. Her hands never stopped during this time, constantly roaming to whatever she could reach of him. His hair, his face, his back as he arched over her. She felt that he had more muscle than he did before. She glanced at his face and saw him looking at her hungrily. She pulled him forward into another kiss, wet and hurried, biting at his lip as he pulled away and hearing him growl as she did so. 

Emeline rose up and pushed him back gently, straddling his hips. She could feel his hardness through their clothes and felt it pulsing as she sat there. Her own lower region felt hot and swollen, almost painfully so. She slowly moved her hips, grinding on his, savoring how close they were with only a couple layers of fabric separating them. She saw the want in his eyes but could also see hesitation. The look of "Do you really want to do this?" plain on his face. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and said "Don't you dare stop. I want to be with you Muzan, you are the only one I have ever wanted to be with" and then she got up and removed the last of her clothing as he stared at her wide-eyed. She then began to work at undoing the sash at his waist. 

He didn't realize at first how much he wanted her, how his body physically ached for her, and how long he had wanted to do this with her. As she stood there in front of him naked it almost surprised him how strongly the desire surged through him. Finishing with his sash, she took advantage of his momentary shock and removed his pants. He couldn't take his eyes off of the tantalizing region between her thighs. He had seen it before when they were younger and exploring what their bodies looked like. It wasn't until he was a bit older when he started imagining what he wanted to do with her there, but he never got the chance to before he was taken. He wanted her so badly it was painful, and he lifted up to his knees as she removed his pants. He felt a brief moment of embarrassment as she stared at his arousal, but it went away as soon as she reached out and grasped it. A burst of heat pulsed through him, and he moaned involuntarily as her hand stroked at it. Her hand was warm and soft, smooth as it caressed the delicate skin. He rested his head on her shoulder as her grip tightened, hips jerking as she pulled the skin down to expose the head, her thumb running over the slick liquid seeping out the tip. He ran his hands down her back to grasp at the round and supple cheeks. “Haaah….you don’t know h---how lo-ng I have wanted thi-is” he shuddered. One of his hands wandered to her hips….kept going to the front...slipped lower and into the soft folds of skin between her thighs to be met with wetness. And oh how wet and warm it was as he carefully explored deeper, feeling her respond to his touch and hearing her breathing come faster. Her hand never stopped stroking his hardness, getting him closer as she gripped it. He felt her swelling between her thighs as his fingers moved inside, and the combination of that and the way her hand was moving brought him to the edge of losing himself. He tried to pull away from her hand or he would be pushed over the edge, but it was too late. “ _Oh_ , oh stop, not y-et, **ff-uuuck** ” he moaned and lurched, steadying himself with his other hand on her arm, the one between her legs going still as he succumbed. He felt his cock pulse and the heat pooling below his abdomen released as thick liquid came out in bursts, landing over her hand and belly. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, feeling almost dazed as the orgasm took him. Emeline stared lustfully at the length that was slowly leaking the last of his pleasure over her fingers.

Once he recovered enough to move, he growled and pulled Emeline into a deep kiss, almost crushing her mouth with his, reinserting a finger deep inside of her at the same time. She gasped and clutched at him as her hips rolled into it. He explored with his finger, playing with the wetness inside that was starting to run down the back of his hand. Taking delight in her torment as she whimpered and moaned “Pl-lease love….ah!....you’re driving me c-crazy-y” He withdrew his hand and gently guided her down onto her back, moving down seductively until his head rested between her legs. She stared down at him curiously, face flushing as she thought about how this was the first time anyone’s face had been so close to that region. “You’re so beautiful…” he murmured, and she flushed even more. With his fingers he lovingly spread open the folds of skin, exposing the fleshy pink insides that were still dripping with her own arousal. His eyes drank in the sight of her as he thoroughly explored. “Mu--uzan…” she rasped, embarrassed at the close inspection. Then she cried out as she felt her exposed flesh grow hot as his mouth enveloped it. “Muzan!...ah…” She felt his tongue swirl around and her eyes closed. It felt good. So good. She sighed as he licked and played, the warmth spreading through her body. After several minutes he had her begging from the teasing and flicking of his tongue. He rose up, wiped the mixture of saliva and juices from his face, and brought his hips closer to hover over hers.

He began to tease her in a new way. With one arm supporting his body, he used the other to guide the head of his cock between her thighs. Rubbing it up and down the inside of her lips. She moaned and moved her hips with it, grasping at his neck and back with her hands. It took everything he had to not just sink into her right then and there. “This may hurt a little. Let me know if you want me to stop” he purred at her ear. “Please...I can’t ta-ake any more of this. I w-want you so badly” she pleaded back. What little self-restraint he had was blown away at that. He stopped teasing and slowly, very slowly, started to push his way inside.

It was better than his many imaginings over the years. Hot and tight but also slick and giving way as his cock pushed inside, slowly, ever so slowly, until he was buried all the way inside her. As he did this he watched her face intently, ready to stop if she asked. He watched as her face went from impatient to a slight frown and intake of breath as he entered, and then the frown relaxed as the expression changed to one of pleasure. It was hard not to come again as he felt her shift slightly to wrap her legs around him. 

“Don’t move for a moment” she whispered “Just stay like this”

He held her close, nuzzling the side of her neck. He could hear the sound of the waves as they gently lapped at the beach...the crackling of the small driftwood fire that they had built….the sound of their breathing.

After several moments he started to move, slowly out almost slipping out, then alllll the way back in. It was heavenly. Settling into a steady rhythm, he listened to her gasp and moan as he rolled his hips. He watched as her soft breasts bounced every time his hips would meet hers and leaned down to suck on one of them as he moved inside her. She wove her fingers through his hair, pulling it a bit and letting out a low groan when he pushed himself as deep as he could. “You...feel w-wonderful” he stuttered, breathing hard, trying so hard not to lose himself so soon. “You took the words--ahhh---right from me” she cooed back, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. She pulled him down to meet her lips as he thrust inside of her.

She continued to play with his hair, tracing the curve of his horns with one hand, tracing the lines on his back with the other. It was hard to keep his slow pace, her fingers were like trails of fire on his skin, his mind going hazy with lust. After one particularly rough thrust she cried out and the hand on his horn grabbed it, pulling slightly.

Muzan flinched as there came a flash of memory - Nash pulling him by his horns one of the many times he was being beaten - and he froze, panting.

Emeline felt him stiffen and heard his panicked breathing. “Muzan?” She took his face in both her hands and saw his wide eyes and glazed-over look, “What’s wrong, love?” After a few more breaths he blinked, eyes finally focusing on Emeline’s worried face, and slumped down hugging her tight. He took a steadying breath, “It’s….I’m ok. Just….I have had my horns pulled in bad ways that’s all.” and he heard her sharp intake of breath next to his ear. “Oh Muzan...I’m so sorry” Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know” he murmured, and bracing his legs he straightened his back, pulling her up with him so that she was sitting in his lap. He did not wish to dwell on those memories at this moment. He was still inside of her, and moving his hands down he grabbed her round bottom and started moving her up and down in time with the movement of his hips. “Ahhh...gods Muzan..” she breathed and clutched at him. She used her legs to move with him, and after a few minutes she could feel her thighs start to burn. She could feel him slightly shaking beneath her, but it was an afterthought as she felt something building inside of her.

The tone of her voice must have changed because Muzan shifted his movement just enough to continue hitting just the right spot. “It feels so good” She moaned, “Please do-n’t s-stop”. He pulled her hips down faster, and a few moments later she felt her body go hot, vision dark around the edges, as small shockwaves of pleasure emanated from where they were connected, pulsing each time he brought her down on his arousal. Incoherent sounds came from her mouth as she melted in his arms. Some speaking his name and others just wordless sounds of bliss.

The sounds Emeline was making made Muzan’s face flush hot, and as he felt her spasming he could no longer hold back as he desperately thrust into her. The feeling was indescribable. Engulfed by her wet heat, almost like it was sucking him in, he released inside of her. Barely aware of the moan that escaped his lips as he continued to pump his seed into her, his body jerking when the sensation became too intense. He shuddered to a stop, still twitching from the aftershocks.

They both held each other there, sweaty and breathing hard. They separated enough to gaze into each other’s eyes, and shared a tender kiss.

“I love you so much Emeline” Muzan breathed. “I have loved you for a very long time-” He cut off, unable to say anything more past the lump in his throat as a sudden influx of emotion washed over him, eyes hot as more tears made their way down his face. She laughed, and he saw that her face was also wet as she placed her forehead on his. “I love you as well, my Muzan” and she held him as he sobbed in her arms, his tail wrapping around her back and holding them together.

Emeline’s heart ached for him. It sounded like the first time he was able to cry in someone’s arms like this in a very long time. She could only hold him as the sobs wracked his body, his arms and tail encircling her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear.

The fire was low by the time they quieted down. They were both lying naked in the sand, arms still wrapped around each other, Emeline lightly running her fingers up and down Muzan’s back. She felt his back expand as he sighed, but it was a sigh of content this time. He loosened his hold on her and caressed the side of her face with one hand. “Welcome home, love.” she whispered warmly. And after lazily stargazing they fell asleep there, limbs tangled together and using Emeline’s skirt as a makeshift blanket.

And Muzan, for the first time in years, felt safe.


End file.
